Erica and Rorys first time
by Hannah1796
Summary: Erica and Rory have been dating for three years and they feel like they should take things to the next level
1. beginning

Erica and Rory have been dating for three years now and Rory thinks its time to take things to a new level as Rory got to class and sat i his chair he began texting Erica hey babe Rory texted hey idiot erica said jokingly you want to come to my house and watch a movie maybe dusk Rory new Erica would always go for dusk sure erica texted back Rory got a smile on his face later that day at Ericas erica was trying to find an outfit to where Erica couldn't decide on which outfit to where she really didn't have any friends to run things by so she just put her regular t shirt and jeans on but she knew Rory didn't care what she wore as Erica finished getting ready she started putting her makeup on her phone started vibrating in her pocket and she saw it was a text from Rory hey babe u on your way she texted back saying yeah as she everything in her purse she needed she saw a condom dropped out of her back pac from health class a week ago she began thinking if she should bring it and if she and Rory were ready she just tossed it in the night stand and forgot about it she hopped on her bike and went to Rorys as she got there he opened the door for her hey cutie he said as he kissed her cheek and let her in as they were upstairs and the movie was starting they leaned in to each other Rorys heart started pounding he leaned in to kiss Ericas forehead and went towards her neck they began to kiss they dropped on the bed and began making out as Rory ran his hand up Ericas back and went under her shirt and tried to un hook her bra no Rory we can't Erica said as she lifted up sorry just got a little heated Rory said look we will sometime just not tonight ok Erica said ok Rory said you wanna watch the rest of the movie Erica said ok Rory said i have to watch something to keep my mind off sex Rory said in his mind so do you think Benny likes Sarah Erica asked Rory i think he does Rory said we should set them up its sad knowing they dont have love life like we do Erica said yeah that's true Rory agreed


	2. date night

So tomorrow after school we set up a secret date for them Erica said the truth is Ethan likes Sarah and Sarah kinda likes him to but they think Benny likes Sarah ok so where is the date gonna be Rory asked umm how about at my house my parents wont be home so i can fancy the place up Erica said ok so its all set you fix the place up i will destract them rory said ok Erica said as Erica was getting ready to leave she kissed Rory goodnight love you love you to Rory replied Erica got up and left as she got out the door she sighed and fell to the door she was in love..with a guy she never thought she'd love as Erica got home she began planning the date for Benny and Sarah she had to fix the whole place up after she was done planning the date she was so tired she feel asleep on the floor the next day finally rolled by she was an hour late for school she took a quick shower and got dressed and ran to school she finally made it to her class your late! The teacher yelled and everyone started laughing Erica felt humiliated and ashamed all at the same time after class she went to start planning the date she started calling Rory to tell him to distract Benny and Sarah ok Rory start distracting she said ok Rory said Rory why is there an echo turn around rory said turn aroun.. Erica said hi! She said as she turned around she ran and hugged him thank goodness your here i had a horrible day erica said oh what happened Rory asked well as i got home i planned the date and it took forever and i passed out on the floor and didn't wake up until 9:00 Erica said the teacher yelled the class laughed and.. I was kinda.. You know Erica said what Rory said you when you don't have sex erica said oh you were horny Rory said yes erica said then why didn't you just say that Rory said cause im a lady she said anyway i need you to distract Benny and Sarah until im done planning they're date ok what do you want me to do rory said take them to your house Benny will get distracted by the video games Erica said and Sarah will be bored out of her mind erica said ok i'll do it Rory said ok see you later Rory said as he gave erica a quick kiss goodbye as Erica got home she began planning the date after she was done she texted Rory and told him to bring them here after she texted him she feel to her bed she was tired she finally got up when she herd the door bell she ran downstairs and opened it hello she said to rory as she opened the door and kissed him um guys what's going on Benny asked get in here guys erica said ouch Benny said as he tripped on his way in the door Rory help him Erica said oh that's right they can't see Rory said laughing ok were finally in here take the folders off Rory said oh my god what's going on Sarah said guys we know you to like each other so we threw you a date what! Sarah and Benny yelled wait what Erica said you guys dont like each other erica said no! Sarah and Benny yelled Sarah likes ethan Benny said Benny shut up! Sarah said oh i wasn't sapossed to say anything Benny said what you like Ethan Erica said yes i do Sarah said but i don't need any surprise dates i like the way things are between me and Ethan sarah said we just thought you were missrable cause you dont have a boyfriend Erica said no im not Sarah laughed oh well i guess i did all of this for nothing Erica said wait! I did all of this by myself and nobody is going to go on a date! Erica yelled wait a minute erica why don't we go on a date rory said really Erica said well dont we deserve it Rory asked winking his eye yes we do erica said smiling


	3. they're first time

Um we are gonna go now Benny said ok see you at school Erica and Rory said so you think we should do it tonight Erica asked definitely Erica im in love with and we should express that love don't you Rory asked yes i do Erica said as she went to Rory and kissed him ok lets go Erica said as she grabbed Rorys hand and ran upstairs as they got upstairs they began to kiss Erica started to undo her her shirt and after she slipped it off she took off the tank top underneath Rorys eyes got wide after he saw Ericas black bra they plopped on Rorys bed and started kissing more and then Rory took off his shirt and started undoing his pants after that Erica slipped off her jeans and then they began to make love its the next day and Erica and Rory were still sleeping hey beautiful Rory said playing with Ericas hair come on wake up no Erica said giggling then she turned around and leaned in to kiss Rory i love Erica said love you too Rory said


End file.
